Unfinished Business
by TheMethodeToMyMadness
Summary: Natsu's Dead...400 years ago Natsu Dragneel and his brother Zeref were saved by the dragon Igneel. Natsu went on to become the Dragon King but on the day of his coronation Natsu was killed. Now Natsu's a ghost raising Fairy Tail's hyper, fire dragon slayer, Happy, while searching for the spirits of the other dragon slayers, so that he can go to the afterlife.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail, I am merely a fan and although this story is sad in parts I hope you will enjoy it.

Chapter 1

Prolog part 1

I'm Dead...But I lived...

Zeref held me tight as we huddled together. Before us stood the strongest creature from mythology, A Dragon. It was two stories tall with obsidian scales that possessed a green luminescence, the wings were a good three times the height of the dragon from the brief glimpse we'd seen before the dragon landed. Sharp teeth and four talon feet complemented the rows of sharp horns along it's long neck and tail. Overall it was beautiful in a terrifying way. The eyes that stared at us were a light green, the same color as its fire that incinerated our parents. The only reason we were still here, was because we'd run ahead of our parents avoiding the attack.

I wasn't sure what to do. I looked at Zeref and saw the terror and fear I felt mirrored there. I felt like a burden. Zeref could do anything, but not now, now he had to protect ne and himself from a walking natural disaster. There was nothing we could do and it frustrated me to no end. I griped Zeref tighter as hot tears stung my eyes.

The dragon decided to approach, thinking we'd lost the will to fight and be easy prey.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

It was then that an ear splitting roar shock the forest around us. The dragon in front of us barely had time to look as it was broad sided by a huge red dragon. They crashed through the trees destroying everything in their path. Zeref used this opportunity to get us behind the thickest tree available.

The chaotic sounds of battle were accompanied by the blasts of fire and the uprooting of trees. The battle raged on, but we dared not look. Till it stopped.

The Smoke engulfed the forest making it hard to see the solitary victor standing over the fallen. Dead or not this battle was over. The wind blew through the trees clearing the smoke enough to see the red dragon that saved our lives looking around. This dragon had fought many battles evident through the many scars covering his body. I thought he looked kind and gentle.

We stayed behind the tree. It didn't matter what he looked like or if he'd saved us, he was a dangerous dragon.

"You can come out now, no one's going to hurt you."

We looked around the tree to see the dragon looking straight at us. We ducked back behind the tree.

"I know your there," Zeref and I came out.

"You don't need to worry anymore, I'll protect you."

That was how we meet Igneel, our loving faster father. He took us home and raised us as his own, that meant learning dragon slayer magic. I took to fire dragon slayer magic splendidly, Zeref on the other hand couldn't even light a spark. He understood the theory behind the magic, but fire just wasn't his element. Unfortunately Igneel and Zeref were really stubborn people. It wasn't till the dragon conference came that Igneel finally let Zeref train with other dragons.

Igneel was taking us so Zeref could find a teacher, but Igneel was going because it was a meeting for the prime order, the dragons supporting Igneel in the dragon civil war. The war started when two dragons had completed the trial for kingship at the same time earning the right to be king, but no one could come to a consensus on who the king should be, if one or the other or both and if there would be turns. The whole matter quickly dissolved into war with those supporting Igneel being the prime order and those supporting the other dragon being alpha's law. There were many issues' the dragon's had and supported one or the other based on belief. The humans were giving what little help they could to the prime order, because Igneel thought humans were equal. Igneel truthfully thought Zeref and I were his adopted kids, it made him sad that Zeref was leaving. Like a parent watching their precious child going to school for the first time.

I was both sad and happy...

There were so many different dragons, some with horns, others with gills, some withe feathers or fur. They came in all sizes and colors. Even Zeref who'd meet some of Igneel's friends before was awe struck by the sight. Originally only Zeref was going to go, but I convinced Igneel to let me come. I'd been crying since yesterday because Zeref was leaving, but that all changed thanks to the wonder around us.

A dragon broke from the crowd then. He was completely made of fire and had the same build as Igneel but shorter. At his side was a tall boy with long blue hair wearing a cape with markings on his face.

"Hey, Igneel long time no see."

"Nice to see you Atlas flame, these are my kids Natsu and Zeref."

"Nice to meet you", "Hi," Zeref and I replied.

"Nice kids."

"Well are you going to introduce us?" Igneel asked pointing to the tall boy accompanying Atlas flame.

"Oh yes, this is Ancologia son of Nerofurno."

"Where is he by the way?"

Atlas flame collected his thoughts before speaking, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. you see Nerofurno's dead." He let this information sink in, "He was struck down by Alpha's law, Ancologia came to me for help, but there was nothing I could do."

I listened to the exchange looking at Ancologia all the while. It hurt to lose someone, I lost my parents, but I had Igneel and Zeref. Ancologia had no one. I didn't know what to say, so I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged him.

Words failed me, but Igneel said actions speak louder than words. I just hoped he understood. There was a gentle pressure on my head, I looked up. Ancologia was smiling, even though it was a small smile, Ancologia was smiling and patting my head. Tears threatened to fall and keep falling. Zeref put his arms around us. I smiled as I looked up at them. Only then did I hear what Igneel and Atlas flame were saying.

"Please take Ancologia. He can't live in Eversen Volcano, so I can't take care of him and I refuse to leave him alone, besides they're getting along wonderfully."

"Don't push it Atlas flame, Natsu, Zeref and Ancologia all have a say in this." Igneel looked at us then.

"Would it be okay if Ancologia joined the family?"

I nodded my head indicating it was more than alright. Zeref and Ancologia looked at each other, then Zeref looked at me.

"I'm still your brother?"

"Always!" I replied instantly with a big smile.

Zeref sighs, "It's fine by me, but he's not my replacement!"

Igneel stepped in then, "No one could replace you. Now than Ancologia if you're okay with it I'd be happy to call you my son."

"Thank you" Ancologia replied in a small voice.

Zeref and Ancologia might not always get along but from that moment on we were a family that loved one another, and protector each other, even if we get on each other's nerves. After this exchange Zeref found his element was water and went to train with a water dragon. He came back as often as he could to spend time with us.

On one of these return trips Igneel and some other dragons had to leave to deal with Alpha's law. They left their dragon slayers far from the conflict were we could wait for a few days. It was there that a pact was formed between us seven dragon slayers for everlasting friendship, called a covenant between fellow dragon. I was not pleased. Sure I'd argued with Igneel about coming but that didn't mean Ancologia and Zeref had to supervise me like a little kid. I was with four other people, only one of them was my age, the rest were little and my big brothers were watching us like a couple of hawks.

I had been briefly introduced to them. Gajeel who was about my age practiced Iron dragon slayer magic. He had black hair lots of piercings and wore thick clothes. He kept making fun of my pink hair, so I about had it. Wendy, Rogue and Sting were the other dragon slayers. Wendy was a Sky dragon slayer that specialized in healing, Rogue was a shy shadow dragon slayer and sting was a white dragon slayer that practiced holy magic. They were younger and annoying, but not as annoying as Gajeel. Or so I thought before Wendy spoke up.

"I hope they don' hurt the enemy too much."

"What are you talking about, we're in the middle of a war!" I shouted not comprehending what she could possible mean.

"Doesn't matter if their friend or foe, that's the healer code."

"What! Are you stupid if you go around healing the enemy, then this war will just continue and more people will get hurt."

Wendy was already crying and after my last outburst Wendy ran off into the woods. Zeref who had watched the conflict hit me on the head.

"Natsu, Wendy's magic heals people and as such she has an obligation to help everyone. Yes, finishing the war is important, but if there's no one left at the end, then no one wins." Ancologia nodded in agreement.

"I see." I replied, "I should apologize shouldn't I?" My brothers approved of my choose as I then went after Wendy. I heard Rogue's and Sting's awe at my maturity and earned some respect from my rival Gajeel. These were the last things I heard before entering the forest.

End part 1

I know what the summary says, but you need to know how Natsu lived in the past. I know I'm a bad writer, my forty is Math no Language of any kind. there will be sad parts and it will become sadder, but the ending should make everything better. Hope you can last that long, and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay a few things I thought I'd discuss before the second part of the prequel that needs to be told. This story evolved from "What if Natsu didn't die," but there are certain unavailable things that that need to be to make Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail. That means that the normal shipings are a must in my case. Natsu's not Natsu unless Igneel raised him, Natsu raised Happy and that he loves Lucy. Nalu all the way and I do have a way in this story. That also means that Mavis founded Fairy Tail (Will go into that much later), the Zeref and Mavis are going to be a couple they just work together so well, Gajeel and Levy, Grey and Juvia, and you know the rest. These are things that are and will always be.

A final warning the end of this chapter will be sad, I promise the ending will be happy and someday I will write the whole story, just don't expect it at regular intervals. Words fail me being a math nerd, but I'll do my best as a fan.

I do not own Fairy Tail. LONG LIVE FAIRY TAIL!

Chapter 2

Prolog part 2

It was getting dark when I found Wendy sitting under an old tree. Even if I say that. I would have still been able to find Wendy. My nose is just that sharp. Well, all my senses are much sharper than a normal human. I could kind of see in the dark, tell you where a mouse is hiding from a hundred paces and track better than the best blood hound. Too bad none of this would help me talk with Wendy when I found her. I sat beside her as she continued crying.

I looked up at the sky hoping for some sign, for a way to make amends to Wendy. As I figured there was nothing. I'd just have to do it myself.

"Nice Night." I said the first thing that came to mind. It was pathetic, but Wendy didn't run away or hurt me. so I had at least started a conversation. Even if Wendy didn't reply I knew she was listening now. "Sorry, I went too far. I'm just tired of war. I lost my human parents and dragon friends due to this conflict. I don't want to lose anyone else. That's why this war must end." I drew my knees in, hugging them close as I remembered the dead. "I wasn't thinking about your feelings. You probably feel the same way. We just go at it in different ways. I fight to protect those precious to me and you heal people. I'm sure you want this conflict to end just as much as I do. It was wrong to take my frustration out on you, because of a misunderstanding. Can you forgive me?" I looked at Wendy hoping she'd forgive me for my earlier outburst.

Wendy had stopped crying at this point, "My Mom says 'It's okay if friends fight, as long as they can admit their faults then forgiveness will follow.'"

"We're freinds?"

"Of course!"

"So, that means you'll forgive me?"

"I already did, silly," Wendy laughed good naturally at my shocked expression.

"Thanks Wendy."

We walked back to the campsite where the other dragon slayers were sitting around the campfire. We received a warm welcome from everyone, but none so welcoming as the smell of food over the fire. It made me drool and my stomach grumbled in protest followed by the unruly protests from the other slayer's stomachs.

"It should be done. so who wants soup?"

"Don't drag it out." Ancologia reprimanded Zeref as he dished out soup for the eager dragon slayers. As soon as I got my food I started wolfing it down and somehow Gajeel thought he could start an eating contest with me. While me and Gajeel were engaged in combat Sting and Rogue tried to join in but were blown away when I defeated Gajeel. Zeref laughed and Ancologia did his best to hide his amusement. Wendy was the only one eating quietly. After displaying my dominance, I sat down.

"So Wendy, you're going to be a healer like your mom?" I inquired.

Wendy nodded in reply.

"I'm sure you'll be a great healer." Zeref's encouragement made Wendy smile, "" Someday I'm going to make life better for dragons and people through my inventions.

"Keep your dreams reasonable." Ancologia knocked Zeref down a few notches before continuing. "We need to establish peace first, but in the meantime I'm going to protect you and Natsu like a good older brother. I'm going to become strong, that way we don't have to see anyone else die."

"Well me and Rogue are going to become strong too. Just like our older brothers." Rogue agreed with Sting whole heartedly.

"How about Natsu a Gajeel? What's your dream?" Zeref asked us, the only two dragon slayers who hadn't said anything. I hesitated a moment and steeled myself for my declaration.

"I'm going to be the Dragon King." Everyone was shocked. I was dead serious and they knew it. I'm sure they were thinking of the war and how the whole mess started.

"Are you stupid!? We started a war because there were multiple kings." Gajeel voiced what everyone was thinking.

"I know!" I shouted, "After we win I'm going to rule with my dad. so no problem." I paused to calm down. "I'm going to become the Dragon King and then all dragons will have to respect the humans and dragon slayers. They'll have to treat us like equals."

Now that they understood my reasons the other dragon slayers could accept my reckless dream, but Gajeel had more to say.

"Nice, but I'm going to prove that humans are equal!" I didn't know what to say, "Hope you're okay with second place, because I'm going to be the strongest dragon!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try." The other dragon slayers laughed at our promised rivalry.

We continued like that till the early morning before the sun rose, but the sky was blue. We told each other about our dreams, ambitions, what we liked, what we disliked and promising to be there through thick and thin. We'd protect each other and be freinds till the end of time. That's what we agreed to when the sun came up. Little did we just formed a covenant, only missing the formal ceremony. Ancologia pointed this out and when he said we could do the ceremony before our parents came. We jumped at the chance.

Our parents had formed a covenant together making us all the more eager. We drew a circle on the ground and stood inside it holding hands. Zeref with Ancologia's help lead the proceedings. First he restated our promises and asked us one by one if we swore to uphold these principles. We all agreed without complaint, so Zeref proceeded to ask Mother Nature, who gave magic over the elements to dragons, to witness our determination as we finished the ceremony.

We picked our fingers to symbolize our willingness to bleed and hurt in the future for each other. When that was done and the flow of blood was stopped we started the last stage. The last stage was to release our magic to show our individuality. In the circle our magic combined in an intricate dance of light and dark, fire and water, stirred by a gentle wind. It was an amazing moment, a magical moment that symbolized our group. Although it would take a while to find a name, our group was symbolized by this combination of magic. This group of seven was linked till the end of eternity with Mother Nature as their witness.

Then we all went their separate ways working hard to get stronger individually. When we met again in person we'd be the strongest team in existence. We used lacrima to stay in constant contact, strengthening our tight bonds each night after training till nothing could break them. I finished the trial to become dragon king, surprising everyone, but that didn't mean I was stronger than Gajeel. The two of us were evenly matched with an equal number of wins on both sides. Thanks to Ancologia's dedication none of our freinds or family have ever received a serious injury. Sting and Rogue completed special training only available to light and shadow dragon slayers. They trained for seven years in seven days so were now strapping young men only slightly younger and shorter than Gajeel and Natsu. Wendy was now the youngest of our group, but that only made her work harder. She was considered a first class healer helping humans and dragons on both sides during the war.

Zeref finished his dragon slayer training discovering a forbidden spell that could change a human into a dragon. The problem was the spell was incomplete, Zeref saw that right away. If someone tried the spell they'd go, insane due to the pain, attacking friend and foe alike. There were quite a few problems. Thanks to Zeref's insight the awaken spell allowed dragon slayers to become dragons and permitted dragons to take human form. Zeref then went to the human magic academy to create various theories and inventions to make life better for dragons and humans. One of his most important accomplishments was the theory behind the recovery system that was based on a sky dragon spell. It stated that by using specific materials and structural design the ghosts of the recent dead could interact with the living. This had a few problems with the beliefs of the people, but it became accepted theory for two reasons. No one came back to life and it helped the survivors get over their grief. There were three major accomplishments made in his life time: the awaken spell, the theory behind the recovery system and the fail safe. The fail safe was a giant gate that allowed people from the future to travel as far back as the creation of the gate. If someone really screwed up resulting in the end of the world, then the gate would be used to prevent it.

We'd done a lot during our relatively short lives but our accomplishments proved once and for all that there was no difference between dragons and humans. We'd become a great team making Alpha's law's generals surrender one by one. Only a handful of dragons were still resisting Igneel. Today we'd bring a conclusion to the war one way or another. I had to go to the peace confers, but Zeref had to stay to make sure the gate worked. Ancologia, String and Rogue stayed with Zeref while Gajeel and Wendy accompanied me. That was the last time I saw my smiling brother's faces. While the terms for the peace treaty were established and signed, my brothers went on a rampage killing dragon a human regardless of whether they were friend of foe. Sting and Rogue fought valiantly, but fell under the onslaught. A huge campaign was launched by the dragons to destroy Zeref and Ancologia.

In the end, I ended the rampage with the help of Gajeel and Wendy. I killed my brothers and lost some of my closest freinds. This incident was dubbed the Black Terror. I don't blame my brothers, I blame the party that thought they could control my brothers. The final blow was witnessed by many people. The black smoke that escaped their bodies was seen by all those present. There's no doubt in my mind that a third party caused this, but some don't believe. That's why history remembered the names, Zeref and Ancologia, as the most bloodthirsty villous of all time.

We mourned our comrades passing. Our parents consoled us telling us there was nothing we could do. Trying to cheer us up, at least a little. Unfortunately, nothing worked. We mourned for days, weeks, months. It was like the world ended taking our friends away, leaving us here to rot.

Truthfully I don't know how we brock out of our stupor, but somehow our sadness turned to anger. We'd decided to annihilate the ones responsible. Odiously there was still a threat out there and we weren't going to let anyone else suffer because of it. This became our reason for living.

Years went by with no trace to be found, then one day the search had to be called off. The great King Igneel died trying to protect a village from a natural disaster. Because I'm the only person that's completed the trial to become Dragon King, I was automatically decreed the new Dragon king and had to come back for a coronation. Gajeel and Wendy came, promising to be my most trusted advisers. The search for the killers was put on hold till a later date.

The coronation was held at a large cavern that all the dragons could occupy at the same time and still have room. There were openings in the ceiling that let light in illuminating the giant crystal at the back of the cavern. Even the tallest dragons seemed tiny in comparison to the crystal. I needed to go up to that crystal a make my pledge as the Dragon King. If the crystal glowed I'd become King. The only reason it wouldn't glow was if you hadn't completed the trial, as far as I knew. I was in dragon form right now because I had to walk through the crowd, then fly the remaining distance over the gorge to a platform at the base of the crystal. I was nervous, so I steeled myself with determination as I started forward.

The dragons parted before my sleek form. I was a red dragon with black horns and a mane of golden flames. I guess I was quite the sight. All the dragons quieted as they turned to watch my progression. It was nearly dead quiet when I got to the front were I saw Gajeel and Wendy on either side of me.

Gajeel looked fierce composed of a metal skin with rivets connecting the overlapping pieces. I'm grateful every day that he's on my side. Gajeel saw me looking and gave me a nod of encouragement. I looked at Wendy on her dragon form. I thought she'd be looking at me, trying to give me courage. She stared at the ground. I became concerned, could something of happened, was Wendy okay, but I had no time to act on these thoughts now. I had to do the pledge, then I'd make sure Wendy was alright.

I flew to the crystal and put my right hand upon it. I wondered if Igneel was proud of me before starting.

"I, Natsu Dragneel, promise to uphold law and order among the dragons to insure a safe and prosperous world, as the Dragon King from hence forth, please give me the wisdom and strength to succeed." My pledge was made to Mother Nature and the dragons in the hall who I hopped would guide me to a better future. The crystal illuminated the whole cave. When I finished, the dragons behind me started cheering. A smile naturally came to my face as I went to receive the congratulations from my new subjects.

It was happy and cheerful; many people came to congratulate me. Gajeel stood off to the side. I'm sure I'd see him later, maybe with food at the party latter. Today was a glorious day.

Pain bloomed in my chest. I staggered backwards as I looked down to see the pool of blood and a hole in my chest.

I didn't die instantly which was the mistake of the Thing, I'd been chasing for several years. What I had thought at the time as magic was some form of spirit. With the last of my strength I sealed him. I had realized when I received the attack that I wasn't going to live, so I made sure that bastard wasn't going anywhere. There were a lot of sad faces when I passed. All I could do was give a sad smile back as everything faded into oblivion.

When I regained a sense of self, I was standing in the dark facing a doorway of light. It was the afterlife a happy place where Igneel and my parents were waiting with wide arms. A place were countless adventures could be had. I looked back into the dark where Earth was. My freinds were back there unable to move on. I was determined to bring them here, even if I had to wait. Then we'd go on adventures we never could when we were alive. Without another thought I moved into the dark to find those who lost their way.

End part 2

Sorry, I gave fair warning, but it still hurts even knowing what happened. I promise everything will get better. I'll do my best to get to the end to make up for the sad parts. I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail, thank you for reading.

Chapter 3

In the country Fiore, in the town of Magnolia resides a special Guild, Fairy Tail.

On any particular day, if you walked into the guild building you'd probably find a brawl centered around a blue haired boy with cat ears. That would happen to be Fairy Tail's hyper, dragon slayer, Happy and my adopted son.

I'm Natsu Dragneel a ghost who's been searching for the past 400 years to find the ghosts of my fallen companions. I've meet a lot of people along my travels, but for the most part no one really sees me. The only ones who can are weirdos connected to the spirit world, young kids and maybe people I knew when I was alive. But that only applies when in human form. In dragon form those rules fly out the window and everyone in the free world can see me. Why? No idea, ask those spirit weirdos I mentioned earlier.

Right now I was sitting in the rafters watching Happy fight perverts and idiots. Looks like fun. I wish I could join, but that's another downside to being a ghost. You couldn't touch anything! You just pass through like you don't exist. Being a ghost is a lonely existence.

I'm so happy I met Happy. Not only could he see me but I was able to teach him fire dragon slayer magic like my father taught me. I love Happy, but I think he might be antisocial because of me. The rest of the guild can't see me, so make fun of Happy and his imaginary friend. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about it, and as a result Happy keeps his distance from the rest of the guild. Well maybe the new girl can help.

The fight stopped when the guild master entered, so Happy went to the request board. I jumped down and followed. At the board was a girl with blond hair wearing not enough clothing in my opinion. I wore a toga made of red and black material, so the short skirt and slightly reviling shirt seemed way to skimpy and revealing. Though that might be due to the culture I was raised in. I mean Happy was wearing a vest, short pants and the scarf I gave him, and no one said anything about his clothes.

I dropped the thought as Happy and the blond girl choose their missions, choosing the exact same request.

""What?"" They yelled at each other.

""I Grabbed it first!"" In perfect harmony.

"Happy..." I tried to intervene.

"What seems to be the problem?" The guild master stops the argument.

"I choose this mission for Natsu and me, and she's trying to take it."

"Happy we've gone over this Natsu doesn't exist."

I wanted to hit him.

"Well this request is better for me, see it says the guy prefers blond maids." The girl emphasized her point by flipping her golden hair over her shoulder.

"Well she has a point." The guild master (pervert) remarked.

I wish I could hit them.

The guild master thought for a moment.

"Lucy this is your first mission, right?"

"Yes.s..." Lucy replied without the confidence she originally processed.

"Then Happy since you want this request so bad, go with Lucy and make sure nothing bad happens." Before the pair could voice their opinion the guild master turned and left. Sighs could be heard from the unwilling partners.

"Crazy old geezer." I couldn't hold it in any more.

"Sorry Natsu." Happy apologized.

"Not your fault, we'll just have to team up. tell Luigi we'll see her tomorrow at the edge of town."

"Luigi I'll..."

"I heard it the first time, Thank You!" Lucy shouted.

I looked at Happy who was truly confused. I then took a closer look at Lucy and saw a key ring at her waist. Which meant one thing, celestial spirit mage.

"Uh, a spirit weirdo."

"Excuse me!"

"Oh, that explains it!" Happy exclaimed.

I rubbed my head, "We'll just have to live with it. Luigi, I'm a ghost." Lucy looked at me like I was nuts, so I walked through a table.

"Ah! You're a Ghost!" the whole guild looked to see what caused the outburst. Happy laughed.

"I told you as much. Now that we've got that out of the way. I'm going to accompany you on your mission, but don't think I'm going to help." I turned and left.

"I'm happy you can see Natsu. See you tomorrow Luce."

"My name's Lucy!" and with that Happy and me went home to our little home in the woods. Happy made soup which he ate for dinner. I munched on the fire to replenish my magic energy.

"So, what do you think of her?" Happy asked.

"Don't know, but we have to many weirdos already"

We sat in silence thinking about the various people in the guild who could see me. I thought this type of person was strange, but they weren't bad people. there was Cana with her fortune telling, who treated me like a drinking buddy. Too bad she was always drunk and couldn't back up Happy's claims. It was just too easy explain me away as an illusion conjured up by a drunkard. There was this crazy looking person always wearing a mask that used totem poles and spirits. He was usually sticking his tongue at me or ignoring me. Which was fine, the Laxis fan club could have him. I was perfectly fine as far away from him as possible. Then there was this super annoying girl who made contracts with spirits. No matter what I did she wouldn't leave me alone! Then there was Loki...That guy is hard to explain, so I'll leave it as Loki can see me and if I think he's being a jerk I'd hit him.

Other than those guys, no one in Fairy Tail could see me. Now the new girl could. We'll just have to wait and see, I told Happy as much and sent him to bed. No matter how tomorrow goes I'm sure it's going to be long.

The next morning, we meet Lucy at the edge of town in front of the transport station that supplied carriages to any town in Fiore. Happy and me had been waiting for several hours for Lucy to show up. When she did arrive she was out of breath.

"Where were You?"

"I should be asking that!" Lucy snarled. "I've gone from one end of town to the other trying to find you. The edge of town isn't specific!"

"Well we thought it was obvious. This is the only road between here and the clients."

"I just moved here a few days ago." Lucy wined

"Maybe you should have asked someone from the guild." Happy suggested.

"Well you took an unscheduled tour. You won't get lost so easily next time." Lucy cried. "Now the clients are waiting so we should probably go."

With resignation Lucy went over to pay for her ticket to ride the carriage to the next town followed by Happy.

"Shouldn't we have bought three tickets?" Lucy asked.

"Sure as long as you're the one that's going to explain to the driver why you bought a ticket for your imaginary friend." I restored.

"Natsu is a ghost after all," Happy mocked Lucy, "but if you took dragon form than everyone could see you, Natsu."

"No, I don't want to cause mass panic!" I cringed at the memories.

"Dragon form?" Lucy inquired.

"Yeah I'm a Dragon Slayer from 400 years ago. It goes without saying that I have a human and dragon form. My brother completed the awaken spell after all." Lucy looked like I'd grown a second head.

"I'm a cat!" Happy declared before vanishing in a puff of smoke to be replaced by a little blue cat with wings and a white scarf.

"Happy?" Lucy askes startled from the turn of events.

"Aye!"

"Guess this is your first time seeing this?" I said not really caring about Lucy's reply.

"What, so how is this possible?" Lucy asked. Happy changed back into his human form.

"I hatched out of an egg and Natsu taught me magic."

"I don't think that's quite what she meant Happy. Well I found Happy as an egg and asked a girl from the guild for help raising it. I thought it was a dragon egg, but I'm still glad I got Happy. It wasn't long after that, that I started teaching him magic. He got the transformation right away. Dragon Slayer magic followed soon after." I explained.

"Yeah, but how come he talks and has wings?"

"Happy is Happy."

"Aye!"

"That doesn't answer anything!" Lucy yelled.

"Forget it. Ask those spirits of yours when we get there. Right now we got to board or we'll be left behind!" I yell.

"Ah! I forgot, I hate moving vehicles!" Happy remembered.

"How could you forget?" Lucy asks.

"Come on Happy it'll be fast, like ripping a bandage off."

"I hate that too."

"Suck it up. I still need to make a living!" Lucy shouts as she pushes Happy into the carriage and tells the driver to leave. I felt sorry for Happy. He'd experience motion sickness the whole way there, but there was nothing I could do about it. I'm a ghost after all. Without further Aude we headed towards our next mission.

End chapter 1  
Sorry this took so long. There are a few things I want to discuss that might need to be explained. first Natsu can't touch anything, this is an illusion learned over many years to make those that can see him more relaxed. second we all know Loki is a celestial spirit, but Lucy doesn't so I didn't want to blurt it out. Third Natsu can be seen by small children, animals, people he knew in the past (How long do you think a dragon's life span is, of course he's going to meet someone from his past), and those connected to the spirit realm. Natsu can touch the celestial spirits for those who want to know. there are exceptions to the seeing rule, both ways. that's all I want to say for now, I'll try to have the next chapter up in three weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sick, sorry for the delay. I will make no more promises.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 4

Just as expected, Happy suffered from Motion sickness the whole way there. It was a miserable ride. Needless to say we were all overjoyed when we got to town.

After we recovered from the carriage ride we went to the client's house. I don't really remember the guy's name. It's not that I don't care I've just met too many people in the past 400 years to remember everyone's name. That plus I'm no good with names. Anyway we were sitting on a couch in front of our well-dressed client in 'his' expensive house. I may be dead but I'm still a dragon slayer, so of course I could tell this wasn't his home! I smelled it as soon as I walked through the door. Happy noticed as well, but we decided to keep quiet. The client had gone to such lengths to hid the fact after all.

"so Mr. Kaby Melon," Right that's his name I just about shout, "According to the request you wanted us to steal a book.

Can you tell us more about it?" Lucy cut straight to the point.

"Well first off in regards to the request, there have been a few changes."

"Wait, don't tell me you canceled?" Lucy asked worried about how she'd pay her rent if she didn't get paid for the job. Lucy told me during the trip that she'd left home and was living independently from her parents. She wouldn't tell me more than that, but I don't care.

"No, no, nothing like that, but we've increased the reward amount." Lucy stared at him. "I want a book in Duke Everlue's collection."

"No problem!" Happy said like the job was already finished.

"What book? Tell us that and we'd gladly deliver it personally." Lucy asked.

"I don't want it delivered! I want Day Break destroyed." Kaby Mellon ranted.

"No problem, consider it done." Lucy whimpered.

"I'll be counting on you." Kaby said in a gentleman tone of voice, before he saw us off.

"So all we have to do is go into this Duke EverWhatIt's house and destroy a book called Day Break?" I asked thinking it was too simple.

"Yeah that seems to be it." Happy confirmed.

"I don't know. It's too easy if you ask me." I said.

"Don't over think it." Lucy said as she walked ahead humming to herself. I ignored her comment, things didn't feel right. I'm sure Happy and I could get out of danger, but the client hadn't told us the whole truth.

"Hey Luigi," I said when we got back to town, "It looks like you got things to do, so Happy and me are going to eat. We'll see you later." We went to the nearest restaurant without a backwards glance towards Lucy. I ignored her Shout. She said something like "MY NAME IS LUCY!" but who cares. I wanted to eat and talk to Happy, nothing else mattered. Happy ordered a big meal, I snacked on some fire, while we discussed the mission.

"Sorry Happy, Something doesn't feel right." I said.

"Something dangerous?"

"I don't think so, but be careful okay."

"Aye!" We ate our meal in quiet after I passed along my warning. It was getting dark outside, soon we'd have to find an inn before starting the mission tomorrow. Lucy was still nowhere to be found. Since we didn't want to leave her. We had to wait till she found us. This time there was no excuse, she saw where we went. No mercy. I was half tempted to leave, but we were in no hurry.

"Hey Guys! What do you think?" Lucy said sticking a pose in a maid's uniform. Not a normal one, this one was obviously made to show off her figure. Truthfully, I had no idea how to respond. This was my first time seeing something like this! When I came from no one would even contemplate that outfit or that pose. I don't think Happy fared much better against this combination.

"Luce, you know the maid thing was just a suggestion, right?"

"Huh? You're saying I went through all this trouble for nothing?" Lucy said perplexed over this state of affairs. I didn't know whether to congratulate her dedication or face palm her stupidity.

"No I meant..."

"Doesn't matter! I make a great maid! We'll definitely get in with this!" Lucy went off the deep end.

""If you say so."" Happy and I said in unison.

"What!? It's going to work!"

""Good Luck with that.""

"Come on! Who could resist?"

""Keep telling yourself that.""

"You guys are so mean! Fine, see if I care when I take the reward for myself!" Lucy stormed off.

"Does she really think it'll work?" Happy asked.

"Don't think it'll work, if it were that easy someone would have claimed the reward by now."

"Guess you're right. Well might as well go to bed." Happy and I went to a nearby inn to rest before our big day tomorrow. No Matter what Lucy did now, we knew where she was going. The next day in the early morning hours, Happy and I were sitting in the bushes. We were waiting to see how bad Lucy messed up. No way would this plan work.

Lucy walked along the path in her maid costume. She looked a little depressed, but that must have been my imagination. As soon as she rang the bell a stupid grin appeared on her face. I think she was trying to use feminine charm? Too bad it didn't do any good. Duke Everlue burst out of the ground behind her. Lucy was extremely surprised, needless to say her expression was hysterical. Happy and I could hardly contain ourselves when the other maids showed up. They were the ugliest people I've ever seen. I thought they were trolls or something for a second, and when they called Lucy ugly, I just about split my sides.

I'm so glad they left because we burst out laughing. That's how Lucy found us, before Lucy bopped us on the head. It passed through, but I got the message when I saw Lucy about to burst her lid.

"Don't worry Luce it doesn't mean anything." Happy tried to calm her down.

"You're wrong about that. Now it's war!" Lucy was scaring me. "I'm going to destroy them. ha ha ha ha!"

"What about the book?" I tried to get things back on track.

"What book?" Lucy asked

"Day Break, the reason we're here in the first place." I saw a look of understanding cross Lucy's face as the truth dawned on her. She totally forgot why we were here. "At least we've got a backup plan."

"Leave it to me!" Happy declared.

Happy turned into a cat and flew Lucy to a balcony on the second floor. I ghosted behind as I floated up. The glass doors were no match for Happy's fire, he quickly melted the glass and turned the handle. We were in. Yeah! Happy one, Lucy ZERO!

The hallways were empty.

"It's really quite." Happy stated the odious.

"You can say that again." I said because there was no one here.

"It's really q..." Happy tried to lighten the mood.

"Could you two be quiet!" Lucy whispered. "We're trying not to be found."

"We're going to be sneaky like ninja?" Happy said excitedly.

"Yeah, something like that." Lucy muttered. Happy wrapped his scarf around his head.

"The way of the ninja, You live in the shadows, you are the shadows!" Happy yelled.

"Nin, Nin!" I yell.

"Now you've done it!" Lucy panics, but Happy just bursts through. The maids scattered to the four winds, knocked out from the first hit. I was a little disappointed that they were so weak, but the excitement of being a ninja overrules all.

""Nin, Nin!"" Happy and I yell. I think Lucy might have done a face palm, but I didn't turn around fast enough to see it.

"You guys are idiots!" Lucy yelled.

"You need to be quiet!" Happy yelled back.

"Look, we took care of them didn't we?" Why'd I ask? A loud thump was heard behind me. Standing there was the gorilla maid, the leader of the ugly squad.

"Intruders will be appropriately dealt with." The maid said before swinging a punch at me. Yes me! I dodged. Happy took the opportunity to kick the overly large maid through the wall.

"Natsu! You okay?" Happy asked. He was overly concerned, because this was the first time this had happened.

"Yeah, caught me by surprise though."

"What's with that?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe she saw me and thought I was a normal person." I propose.

"That's a pretty big maybe." Happy said.

"I don't know what else it could be." I replied looking at the demolished wall. "Let's get that book and get out of here, before sleeping beauty wakes up."

"Right."

"Aye!"

We quickly made our way to the library, and started going through the books. Lucy was really happy to be surrounded by so many books. There was no description of what Day Break looked like, so we looked through all the books hoping it wasn't stashed in some other room.

"Found it!" I shout pointing the book out on the shelf. Lucy grabs it first.

"Huh? I thought I read all his books." Lucy said

"Lets burn it." Happy lit his hand on fire.

"Wait! Please, if we're going to destroy it at least let me read it first." Without further delay Lucy starts reading at super speed with the help of her magic glasses. She really didn't care what Happy and I said.

"I think we should get out of here. The book burning can wait till we get to the client for verification. That way he can't claim we didn't do it." I said to Happy.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"So that's what you were after?" We heard a voice from the entrance of the library. A little fat man as ugly as the maids stood there.

"Duke Everlue!?" Lucy put down the book to see the danger. So this is the Duke, I'd only seen his backside, so sorry if I didn't know what the guy looked like.

"Yes it is I, Duke Everlue. I'd appreciate it if you'd give me my book back to me."

"It's not your book!" Lucy yelled.

"Of course it is, every book in this library is mine. That book is no exception."

"It's not yours!"

"I commissioned that book!"

"I knew it. Happy keep him busy. This book has a secret." Lucy said as she ran off.

"It has a secret? Maybe it's treasure, No whatever it is, it's Mine! Hey you two get out here and take care of there intruders while I get the book!"

""Yes."" Two odd men said as they jumped from the top of the book selves.

"Stupid Lucy, she didn't hear a word we said, and then goes blabbing about nonsense." I complain.

"Aye," Happy does not look happy.

"Think you can deal with these guys?"

"No problem! You go after Lucy."

"Yeah, can't finish the mission without the book."

"Ha-ha, see you in a bit Natsu!" With that I went after the stupid girl and the greedy fat man. Happy squared off a couple of hired thugs. I felt a little bad, those thugs didn't know what they were getting into.

End Chapter

sorry again, I've been sick and had midterms, not to mention the problems I've had at work. I hope you will all forgive me. True fully I never thought my writing was good enough to get even one follower and now I have more than ten. I seriously don't get this, my English teachers always hated my stuff in high school, so why do you like it? I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible I won't make any promise besides that. I will try extra hard though, because it does kind of end on a cliff hanger.


End file.
